


A New Client

by Kristinabird



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Sherlock is a good papa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: Sherlock comes home to discover a new client...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	A New Client

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a bit of artwork that I saw posted on FB. It inspired me and I wrote a quick thing on my lunch break. :)

“Papa!” Rosie exclaimed as Sherlock walked in the door after a long and exhausting evening.

“Yes Watson?” he smiled, aware that something was afoot with his little charge. 

“We have a client!” She exclaimed!

“Is that so Watson?” 

“Yes! He knows lots of criminals and dangerous people and he needs your help papa!”

“Is that so... well then this must be a very important case.I will give it my utmost attention. Where is our client Ms.Watson?” He slung his scarf over the hook, and placed his hands behind his back with an appraising stare.

“In Daddy’s chair.” she said.

“Unusual choice, usually we seat clients opposite the fireplace not in your daddy’s chair.” He said as he strode over to his seat.

“Mr.Bumbles was cold." Sherlock looked over at the rumpled teddy bear with a bow around it's neck that he knew was one of the only things John treasured from his childhood. It was seated against the tartan blanket and union jack pillow looking at Sherlock with gleaming button eyes. "I didn’t want him to be uncomfortable while he waited for you. Granny Hudson says that it is important to be hospliatable to guests” 

“Hospitable, not hosplitable Watson, but a very good point. Very admirable of you to be so thoughtful to our client.” He took a seat, and Rosie backed up behind John’s chair to observe, as she so often did when John and Sherlock interviewed clients. 

Sherlock paused. He was often very formal with Watson. He loved her with all his heart and soul. He would do anything for her. He would skin a man alive if they ever laid a finger on her. But as he looked over at her curious face peeking from around John’s chair he realized he also needed to do more. He needed to show her love in a way he’d never tried to do with anyone before. 

“Rosie?” her eyes grew wide, papa never called her Rosie. 

Sherlock gestured her over. “Technically,” he said as he scooped her onto his lap, “This is your client Watson. Let’s interview Mr.Bumbles together.” 

She beamed at him, “Can we really papa!”

“Yes ma'am” he said as he poked her nose playfully.

At that moment John walked in the door, looking tired, but excited to see his family “Sherlock! How many times do I have to tell you to remember to lock the door from the street!” 

“Pardon me John, but that is a matter of very little consequence to me right now. Watson and I have a client.”


End file.
